That Girl Named Bell: 4th Year
by HowlerMoony1812
Summary: This was my first fanfic, so it's not any good. It's Kativer though.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, WOULD I REALLY BE SITTING AROUND WRITING MY OPINIONS ON KBOW?**

I walked off of the Hogwarts Express and let the steam envelope me. I watched the first year's run off dragging their trunks behind them. ' _Fourth year_ ', I thought to myself. The title sounded much better than third year. I watched as a little girl jumped off the steam engine. She had slightly wavy blond hair that went a bit past her shoulders and bright green eyes. I watched her as she rushed off to join the first years ahead of her. The luggage, which was easily heavier than she was, caused her to trip and fall. I immediately rushed towards her, helping her up.

"Easy there!" I told her in my deep scottish accent, "You could have been trampled to death by those seventh years." I gestured behind me.

"Well, I highly doubt that they would kill me before I pick myself up. Anyways, thanks for helpin' me up."

Smiling warmly at her, I told her to join her to join the others and follow Hagrid. I smiled inwardly, I had always liked Hagrid. I mean, after you get over the fact that he is freakin tall and large, you start to realise how much of a softy he was. Sometimes, when I was bored, I would walk over to his cabin and converse with him. Mostly about quidditch. Who knew such a freak of a hairy man was such good company?

I watched her drag her case behind her while trying her best to keep up with the other first years. She turned around, gave me a quick friendly wave and went back to dragging her suitcase.

"OI! OLIVER!" I turned to find Cedric Diggory behind me, hand on my shoulder. Cedric had been my best friend since first year. (A/N: Changing it a bit here…)

"Hey there Ced," I said, "didn't see YOU on the train, what gives?"

"Ah, you know,there are so many chicks out there to seduce… And I was checking if Aaron was okay" Aaron Diggory was Ced's lil' bro. Aaron was quite handsome like his older brother, and was quite charming. Oliver just felt a _little_ bit jealous that his best friend chose has little brother over him, but I guess if you had to choose between friend or family, you'd choose family (A/N: I'd choose friend).

Oliver and Cedric found a empty horseless-carriage and talked about the quidditch match between the Appleby Arrows over the summer.

"I thought for sure that the Harpies had the win! The arrows beat them to it! That must have been one of the best dives for the snitch _ever_." Cedric enthusiastically

"I know! I mean, it was definitely messed up! The arrows seeker didn't even _see_ the snitch until the Harpies seeker was, like, 10 meters away! And what did the bloody Arrows seeker do? He bloody jumped off his broom to catch the damn snitch! Which he did! He was lucky that he managed to say 'accio broom' on time!" I answered agreeing fervently.

Suddenly, the door to our carriage opened with a deafening bang. There stood little Aaron Diggory who has _clearly_ inherited the Diggory charm, with that little smile of his and deep sunken eyes (A/N: HAHA! I honestly had to search up 'Cedric Diggory' cause I never really paid attention to that freaky vampiric moron, no offence to the Twihearts out there…) certainly didn't inherit his older brothers politeness.

"Big bro," he said acknowledging his older brother, "mind if you lend me some change, I may have spent all my cash in one day..." he trails off and looks at Cedric all hopeful and such.

I snort. Cedric merely rolls his eyes at me as if saying Wow-wonder-what-made-him-act-on-impulse-and-not-on-logic. Cedric stashed his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of knuts and sickles. I could see a few galleons too.

"There ya go," Cedric said handing over 10 sickles and a galleon

"Another ladies man in the Diggory family, eh?" I say

The tips of Aaron's ears flushed a bright pink

"I'm not a ladies man…" He says with a slight grin

Cedric and I burst out laughing

Aaron slipped out of our carriage while me and Cedric were laughing like two drunken men at a Irish Pub.

Cedric and I continued to socialize until Lilian Summers, a blue eyed blonde, asked if she could "Converse with him". I snort, as if. I decide to go find a carriage of my own. Partially because I just wanted to find write in my quidditch journal, but mostly so I don't have to watch Cedric and Summers snog each other's faces off.

"Bet ten galleons that Summers ain't gonna last two weeks." I mutter out loud.

 **A/N: HI GUYS! THIS IS HOWLER, OR AS MY FRIENDS CALL ME, RKB. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND LET ME KNOW IF U LIKE IT OR NOT. IF U LIKE IT, THEN I'LL CONTINUE, IF NOT, TOO BAD! I AIN'T GOING TO STOP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG THANK YOU PRINCESS BLONDE FOR FOLLOWING ME! YAY! DAMN, IT IS SO UNLIKE ME TO SOUND THIS GIDDY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC's, THE REST BELONGS TO JKR**

I eventually placed my butt on Charlie Weasley's carriage. Charlie is the best bloody seeker I've ever seen, and Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. I was very tempted to strangle him and yell at his face "ARE YOU EFFIN CRAZY?!" when he told me that he was going to tame dragons after Hogwarts. That kid has what it takes to be a legend and he is planning on wasting his talent on _**DRAGON TAMING.**_ Wait, did I just call a seventh year ' _kid'_ …? Stupid Me.

We talked about Quidditch (Like, what else would teammates and sort-of-friends talk about? Especially if those two are Quidditch maniacs?) and our summer holidays (okay, _and_ that). Just then, Cedric's carriage came level to ours. I could see Cedric and Summers grossy snogging the faces off each other.

"Oi Diggory!" Charlie called, "At least have the decency to pull down the curtains while you snog that lass!"

I let out a hearty laugh as Cedric and Summers blush. Cedric pulled down the curtains while muttering what sounded a lot like "Damn you all to hell"

The trip up to the castle took almost no time at all by carriage. ' _poor first years,'_ I think, _they have a finger numbing trip up to the castle while we sit in the warm-ish dry carriages.'_ Thinking of the first years, it brought my mind to the little girl that I had met at the Hogsmeade Platform. _She had nice bright eyes,'_ I think, which was true. They were a dark brown, like chocolate. There was a bit of a sparkle in her eyes. Her hair was slightly wavy, yet straight. Her hair was an extreme color of brown, not to mention that she had a smile that rivaled the infamous Weasley twins. Anyways, why was he even giving a damn 'bout this girl? ' _well, she is hot… Oliver Alexander Wood, did you just call a effin first year hot?'_ I mentally slapped myself in the face. I listened to Charlie ramble on about how badly the Chudley Cannons played this season and how his brother, Ron, could actually support them, as the carriage made a stop in front of the Hogwarts Castle. Even after 4 years, the mere sight of the castle still took my breath away.

I sat myself right next to the Weasley twins. I dunno what in hell made me make the stupid decisions of sitting next to the two, but I guess it had to do with the fact that they sort of dragged me over to sit with them.

"So Oliver," said Fred (Fred has more freckles than George) "How was your summer?"

"Fine, thank you, and yours? Wait, I already know, torturing your poor little brother, making fun of Percy, and driving your mother insane?" I asked them

"Well duh, what else would we do?" George asked

"Think of new ways to sneak a Canary Cream into Flint's Breakfast Waffles?"

There was a moment of silence, then:

"Yeah…" Both of the twins sighed

"Thought so, knowing the two of you." I smirk knowingly

The twins and I turned our attention towards the sorting ceremony.

"Bach, Selene" McGonagall called

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat called out almost immediately.

"Bell, Katherine"

I immediately recognized the young girl from the platform, nice to put a name on a face.

After about a minute or two the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Katie plopped her bum onto the seat next to me.

"Well hi again!" She said cheerily to me. I smiled.

"Hey, Katherine, right?"

"Do NOT call me Katherine. If you do, I will see to it myself that you find yourself lying on a cot in the hospital wing with a black eye." She growled, then she smiled again, "I prefer Katie"

"Well welcome to Hogwarts Katie." She grins.

' _she's definitely going to break some poor blokes heart one day'_ I think

Katie and I became fast friends and we shared quite a bit in common. We both loved eating excessive amounts of chocolate, we both loved going for a morning jog, and most of all, we loved _quidditch_. Some call me a Quidditch Nazi, but I call it determination. Some say that I am married to the sport, but there ain't a ring to prove it. What I liked most about Katie was the same fanatical glint in her eyes that I had when I talked about Quidditch. I had _finally_ found someone who loved the sport as much as I did.

 **A/N: BAH! I KNOW, IT'S SORT OF BORING RIGHT NOW, BUT I FELT LIKE A INTRO, DON'T WORRY, KBOW WILL COME SOON ENOUGH...**


End file.
